


Crash Course

by woshua



Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: M/M, Modern Era, driving school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7540327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woshua/pseuds/woshua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he can get his license, Ernst must go through the dreaded eight classes of driving school. Fortunately for him, someone comes along who makes the three hour classes a little less boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crash Course

Ernst walked up the stairs to the unbelievably stuffy driving school classroom. Just thinking about how he would have to take eight three-hour classes made him sigh. Nervously, he went to the teacher’s desk to pay. He handed in his permission slip and payment, receiving a booklet in return. Then, he found a seat near the back and fidgeted with his phone as others joined the classroom. 

A few minutes later, an attractive voice (if one can describe a voice as attractive) startled him. “Can I sit here? The room is filling up.” Ernst looked up, meeting the eyes of a blond boy who was even more attractive than his voice. Not that Ernst would be foolish enough to express those thoughts. Instead, he just moved his things over so the other boy would have room for his. 

“Yeah! Go right ahead, I’m not saving it for anyone so it’s all yours! Plus, I can see what you mean about the room filling up…” Ernst could feel himself rambling but he found it hard to shut up. “Oh, uh, I’m Ernst by the way!”

“Hello, Ernst. I’m Hanschen.” He said as he took his seat. He didn’t say anything more, though, because the class had started. 

During the break they exchanged numbers.  
___  
10:07 PM  
Ernst: who knew learning to drive could be so boring!  
Hanschen: holy shit i know  
Hanschen: i almost fell asleep when he put on the seatbelt video  
Ernst: im going to die i cant believe we still have 7 more classes  
Hanschen: dont die, i wont have anyone to sit with  
Ernst: i guess if im that important to you...  
___

Next class, Ernst dreaded going just a little bit less. Driving school meant he had another chance to see Hanschen. Hanschen, who he’d been texting daily since they’d met three days before. Even if he turned out to be straight, Ernst could at least have a new best friend. 

They sat next to each other, an unspoken agreement. Ernst sorted his things, notebook of the left and booklet on the right. Satisfied they were parallel from each other, he looked over to the blonde. “How was your day, Hanschen?” He asked, as if they hadn’t been texting throughout it.

“It was pretty good. This one kid was constantly texting me though.” He laughed momentarily before noticing the look on Ernst’s face. “I’m kidding! I like when you text me.” His face relaxed and he laughed quietly, with a tinge of anxiety. 

Class went by slowly. Ernst scribbled down notes and Hanschen barely payed attention, to the teacher anyway. At some point, Hanschen’s leg brushed against Ernst’s. The brunette felt his face warm up and prayed Hanschen wouldn’t see. 

During the break Ernst looked up how to tell if a guy is into you while Hanschen was in the restroom.  
___

3:09 PM  
Ernst: would you want to do smthin outside of driving school?  
Hanschen: depends  
Ernst: on?  
Hanschen: whos going to be there  
Ernst: just me!  
Hanschen: interesting. ill think about it

Ernst screamed into his pillow in excitement. He felt it was a bit cliche, but he didn't care.  
___

In class three, Hanschen forgot his pen so Ernst lent him one. They both hold the pen for a few seconds too long and Ernst felt he might die. Hanschen smiled as Ernst looked towards his notes, a blush on his cheeks. Ernst doesn’t see, but Hanschen blushed too.

In class four, Ernst attempted to flirt. Unfortunately, his only experience was wiki-how and he's extremely unsuccessful. Hanschen laughec and smiled anyway, finding it cute that he tried. Ernst cried just a little bit that night.  
___

On the weekend between class four and class five, Hanschen slept over at Ernst’s house. Ernst had to spend almost a whole day cleaning for his mom to agree, but it was worth it.

They spend almost the whole time in Ernst’s room, discussing their lives and interests. Ernst feels like he really knows Hanschen by the time they fall asleep. 

Neither comment when they wake up spooning.  
___

In class five, Ernst found himself unable to focus on the teacher because Hanschen’s leg had been pressed against his for the past 20 minutes and he was sort of freaking out. He kept glancing at Hanschen, who didn’t seem to be inconvenienced in the slightest. 

In class six, Hanschen wasn’t there.

6:38 PM  
Ernst: where are u???  
Hanschen: sorry im sick!  
Ernst: oh no!!! i hope you feel better  
Hanschen: i will soon

“Mr. Robel, no phones. You can text during the break.”

7:45 PM  
Ernst: what are you going to do about missing class?  
Hanschen: dont worry, i can make it up at a different location  
Hanschen: it wont be as fun without you tho  
Ernst: thats how i feel rn  
Hanschen: shit sorry!  
Ernst: its ok!!!!

Ernst spent the rest of class bored out of his mind.  
___

In class seven, Ernst had the realization that he won’t see Hanschen on a regular basis once this was over. 

As break comes around he turns in his seat. “Hanschen will we still hang out after we finish driving school?” 

“I hope so. Do you want to?” Ernst thought he could hear a hint of nervousness in Hanschen’s voice.

“Yes! Absolutely!” He worried he sounded over eager, but he honestly didn’t care that much. 

“And so you should.” He smiled at Ernst in a way that made Ernst’s whole face turn red. He blushed so easily.  
___

In class eight, Hanschen grabbed Ernst’s hand under the table. This time, Ernst knew it wasn’t an accident. He smiled at Hanschen, who winked back. Ernst didn’t even try to hide his blush. 

During the break, they both went outside. The sun was setting and Ernst watched. “This is so beautiful. I should paint this.” 

“It is, but I really think you should turn around.” Ernst did as asked and turned to find Hanschen right in front of him. His infamous blush returned.

Hanschen leaned forward to kiss him. Ernst kissed back enthusiastically. He felt like he’d been waiting for this since he heard ‘Can I sit here? The room is filling up.’

They didn’t have long though, so they hurried back into the class.  
___

The next night, Ernst went over Hanschen’s house. They could spend all the time they wanted making up for 8 classes worth of doing nothing. So, they did.

Sitting on Hanschen’s bed, Ernst thought he knew what heaven felt like. All he wanted to do was kiss Hanschen, it was his new favorite feeling. 

As he straddled his new boyfriend’s hips, Ernst thought that driving school wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> im finally posting a fic with over 1000 words!!!


End file.
